KAMI NO NARUTO
by andy6
Summary: WARNING MULTI XOVER first fic no flames
1. Chapter 1

**KAMI NO NARUTO**

** WARNING MULTI XOVER**

3,000;000;000 years ago the ancients were formed to control the others but they needed a watcher to guard them and they found one the son of a bat and a dragon named Jason aclovic von joker they took him and made him immortal he overthrew them and let the power return to normal now 2,000,000,999 years later his step sister and her husband were fighting the nine tales they used their only son to seal it and he came up to his sister and said ''kushina there is a way for you to live''

She said "how the doctors said I won't"

He said "make a soul bond with me you will live again in 15 years"

She said "fine but you will take care of him right"

Jason said, "yes I will" with that she passed he took the child named naruto and gave him many gifts and many powers 2 months later he was attacked and locked away naruto was put in an orphanage at age 4 he was kicked out at age 9 the sandaime found him when he found him he was wearing a black leather jacket black jeans black steal toed boots and a black t-shirt with a blood red skull on the front

The aged hokage said "naruto what are you doing here"

Naruto said, "just walking around"

Sarutobi said, "Where do you live"

Naruto said "where ever I want on the streets" so the sandaime put him in a aprtment


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Naruto was put in a apartment where he stayed for two months but was kidnapped by orochimru who used him as an experiment he tried to mix the byakugan sharingan which mutated into the beast eye (an if you know the translation let me know) which made it if he was hit by any attack he would gain complete knowledge of it along with many other bloodlines and the curse mark but do his eyes it bonded perfectly and removed all of orochimarus control

He escaped at age 14 and made it back to konoha where he entered the ninja academy where he made a few friends with the ino shika cho trio sakura kiba and hinata they formed a group they called the fallen angels

They trained together grew stronger then any one else in class one day Jason was set free he found them training and froze time and said "I want to train you all this will allow you to gain 1,000 years of experience and naruto I want to teach you how to use your powers and gifts"

they said "thank you"

so for the next 1,000 years they trained in the many arts he could teach from magic and sorcery to hand to hand to a wide range of weapons from knives kunai and swords to bows and guns but naruto had two more things first was a metal named mordor steal which was harder then anything made to his skeleton and claws made from it which could cut even Adamantium and then there was the ky jaeger made from the same metal it was huge as big as the kyuubi (an think a jaeger from pacific rim only looking like the kyuubi) and had a special ring to control it and summon it so it only needed 1 person to pilot it

a.n and cut poll open


	3. Chapter 3

START

He also taught them to play music to express their emotions now they are back and adding new members to their group they were anko, kurenai, yugao, hana, tsume, and naruto's cousin donsta Donsta stands at 6ft 8in tall pitch black hair tan skin and big strong arms and legs is the daughter of Jason aclovic von joker and rosey blackheart

1 week before the genin exam kushina awoke and when she learned what happened she was furious Jason came up and put a hand on her shoulder "its not worth it I switched the soul bond to your son for now farewell " with that he walked off

she walked back to town explained everything to her son then took him to the compound he asked if he could remodel it she said yes he placed a hand on the floor and said "dark castle no jutsu"

(a/n and cut description of the house in next chap)


	4. Chapter 4

START

Their house was now a castle with a huge dining room 7 bathrooms 19 bedroom a dungeon 9 towers the throne room was huge too and the throne was made of steal made to be covered in the bones of his enemies

kushina was impressed that week they all started training harder on the day of the genin exam naruto cane in as rookie of the year donsta as kunoichi of the year and sasuke dead last the next day they were assigned teams team 7 naruto donsta and sasuke lead by kakashi team 8 was hinata shino and kiba lead by kurenai team 10 was ino shikamaru and choji lead by asuma

team 7 waited 6 hours for kakashi when they got to the roof sasuke went first "I'm sasuke uchiha I like nothing except other guys I dislike all girls my dream is to find the guy of my dreams"

next was naruto "I'm naruto uzumaki I like my cousin my uncle my mom and my friends I dislike most of the villagers my dad and many others things my dream is to rebuild my home and my clan"

then was donsta "I'm donsta von joker I like my aunt my cousin my dad my mom and my friends I dislike the villagers my uncle and many other things my dream is to become a great warrior"

kakashi said "ok meet tomorrow for the real genin exam"

(**A/N should naruto have a harem vote in comments bye)**


End file.
